Naho Bay
Naho Bay, also called Lake Naho and Gali's Bay, was a large body of water located in Ga-Wahi to the northeast of the Isle of Mata Nui.__TOC__ History Naho Bay was created when the Great Spirit Mata Nui's camouflage system was accidentally activated during the Great Cataclysm, creating the Isle of Mata Nui. One of the two Sun Holes that illuminated Metru Nui was located beneath the bay, although it was covered during the thousand years of The Dark Time. The bay was named by the Toa Metru in memory of the fallen Toa Mangai Naho. When the Toa Metru successfully completed the Great Rescue, they brought the comatose Matoran population of Metru Nui to the beach of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui to escape Makuta Teridax. Turaga Metru Nokama then supervised the construction of the floating village of Ga-Koro, using pieces of the disassembled Airships that had been used to transport the Matoran. The Matoran then created a statue in the shape of a Kanohi Kaukau over Naho Falls, in honor of the coming Toa Gali. Naho Bay was often patrolled by the Ga-Matoran Macku during the Great War for dangerous Rahi sent by Teridax to terrorize the village of Ga-Koro. A large tentacled creature once assaulted a Ga-Matoran rowing team in the waters of Naho Bay, but it was driven off by the courageous actions of the Ga-Matoran Amaya. The Ferry Service, operated by Pelagia, offered transportation to any part of the bay in exchange for one Widget. After the coming of the Toa Mata, an infected Tarakava attacked Ga-Koro, trapping its' population inside one of the huts and sinking it into the waters of Naho Bay. The Av-Matoran Takua communicated with the incarcerated Turaga Nokama through a pipe, and dove into the waters of the bay to retrieve a missing piece of the hut pump. Using a Lightstone, Takua discovered the piece and repaired the pump, which allowed the hut to rise from the bottom of the bay and return to its' floating position. .]] Shortly after the theft of Gali's Nuva Symbol by the Bohrok-Kal, Turaga Nokama led Gali into an undersea cavern at the bottom of the bay. Here Nokama revealed to Gali a carving of herself and her fellow Toa Metru. As Gali asked the identities of these Toa, Nokama left the cavern, revealing that a Kanohi Nuva was inside the cave before swimming out and pulling a lever which dropped a huge stone slab, blocking the exit. For some time Gali puzzled over how she might escape this trap before realizing she would likely have to rely on the Kanohi Nuva in the cave. Swimming down beneath the waters, she was startled to find a Great Temple Squid eying her, and she was in its' grip before she could flee. Feeling for a handhold to aid her escape, she found a Kakama Nuva hidden in the cave, and after some desperate decisions, she was able to generate a high-speed current and cause the squid to loosen its' grasp. Swimming at great speed with the mask's aid, she was able to pass through the slab without damaging it or injuring herself, and she returned to the surface to rejoin Nokama. During the Kolhii Tournament, the Ga-Matoran Hahli enlisted the aid of Pelagia to travel to coordinates C7 to chase the Takea shark and train in the Kolhii Skill of Speed. The Temple of Purity was also located at coordinates G6 of Naho Bay. Hahli traveled here to retrieve the Crystal of Purity. The bay was cleared of all vegetation and other objects by the reawakened Bohrok swarms. It was wiped from existence by the Great Spirit Mata Nui's reawakening. Landscape Naho Bay was once home to Ga-Koro, Ga-Kini, and Ga-Suva, as well as several underwater caves. One such cave was connected to the passage to Metru Nui used by the Toa Metru in their first journey to Mata Nui, although the passage back was collapsed by Toa Metru Onewa to prevent the corrupted robotic Vahki from following them to the island. Also, a large waterfall poured into Naho Bay, and the rock face of the falls was sculpted into the likeness of Toa Mata Gali, and then Toa Nuva Gali, before it was destroyed. Appearances *BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''Tentacles'' *''Wall of History'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Mata Promo Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (First Appearance) *''Bohrok Online Animations'' *''Toa Nuva Promo Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands